The Elements of Harmony
Summary Barnacco tries to steal the elements of harmony from the heroes and to let them know that they weren't kidding. They gonna injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Gumball *Darwin *Stewie *Brian *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dragon) *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *The Doctor *Anakin *Obi-Wan *Kanan *Ezra *Zeb *Hera *Sabine *Chopper *Thel *Rtas *Rowan *Zander *Kordi *Roger (Star Wars) *Barranco *Nagito Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) Transcript *(The episode with Many Empire forces with the Empire lords) *'Sebalko': (An Emperial rabbid with Forerunner armory and a warrior servant helmet without a visor) Alright Empire brothers, our Lords need us to holy temple of the wing like animals. *'Jul': We need to get to this castle over there and find that holy element, it seem to be the power of our glory of the Forerunners. *'Tarkin': Great idea, Jul. How are gonna get to that castle? The guards have guarded the castle. *'Jul': Good question, Tarkin. We gonna created new weapons called the Empire Handy Guns. To the holy laboratory. *(At the Laboratory...) *'Clouse': So, what will our new weapons, Empire Handy Guns are gonna worked? *'Barranco': Either that, or we can obviously used anything like Forerunner weapons. Even though we always crafted them and have them ourselves. *'Sebalko': We are going to need these weapons we can have to get to the holy elements....whatever they are. Possibly Forerunner secret. *(Back to where they started, the Emperials started their attack as they reach to the castle) *'Princess Celestia': Empire, you are not welcome to this castle. Wait until Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy about this. *'Barranco': Too late. *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy are being hostages by several big grey rabbids) *'Princess Luna': No. *'Barranco': Say hello to your old enemies from your holy past? *(Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs arrives) *'Princess Celestira': Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts, Diamond Dogs, you're working for the empire are you? *'Queen Chrysalis': That's right, Celestira. The Empire gave us new weapons called the Changling Sabers, Browning Hi-Power Pistols, Darksabers, Sten Sub-Machine Guns, Revolvers, Mauser C96 "Broomstick" Handle Pistols and S and W Model 22 Revolvers. Also, the Empire have been working something called the Nightmare Cells. *'Flash Sentry': What are you doing with it? *'King Sombra': We're going to injected them to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *(They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy) *'Zelok': The Nightmare Cells is like a Forerunner sin origin, the Forerunners build these things to put any life under control, but filled with rampage and venge by transforming into creatures of the sins. *'Twilight Sparkle': What did you do to us? *'Zelok': We injected you and your friends the Nightmare Cells to be one of us. *'Applejack': We would never be one of you. Aah! What's going on with me? *'Pinkie Pie': Hey, we feel weird. I feel funny now. What's happening to me? *'Rainbow Dash': What did you do to me? I don't feel really good *'Rarity': Oh, no! What happened? I feel weird. What's happening to me? *'Fluttershy': Oh, no. What is going on here? *'Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy': Aah! Aah! *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy transform into Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy) *'Shining Armor': No. *'Barranco': With this Nightmare Cells to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Spike (Dragon)': You can't! *'Barranco': We can. *(All the Empire ships approached, Empire reinforcements got off they injected all the ponies into Nightmare Ponies) *'Argan': See? The town of Ponyville has been turn into Nightmare Ponyville right now. Tell use where the holy elements of harmony are? *'Apple Bloom': Their at the park. *'Gek': What did she said? *'Warden': She said the elements of harmony at the park. *'Barranco': Alright, then. Let's go. *(The Empire forces used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Flash Sentry': Come on. We've got to get to the park. *(At the Massive) *'Red (Tallest)': So, what do you want to do today? *'Purple (Tallest)': We could come up with something. *'Red (Tallest)': How about...... *(They hear the warning signal) *'Computer'; Warning, something happening on Earth, something horrible. *'Red (Tallest)': What is it, Computer? *'Computer': Some kind of virus like object is spreading all over earth turning into monsters, worst than a zombie apocalypse and strange joyful like zombies. *'Purple (Tallest)': What it looks like? *'Computer': Well here's the screen. (Shows them the footage) *'Red (Tallest)': Lets fill Earth with a little help from our hero best friend, Swords of Sanghelios! *'Purple (Tallest)': Good idea. *(At the Park) *(Spike Dinosaur, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards has arrived at the park) *'Spike (Dragon)': We're here at the park. *'Sweetie Belle': There's someone who can help. *'Bashful': Excuse us are you Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards? *'Big Macintosh': Yep. *'Darwin': What's wrong? *'Sunset Shimmer': When the Empire came to the castle. They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *'Gilda': And they injected all the ponies at Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Studder': Well now they had them under their control. By the way, they probably be on their way right now. *'Cheerile': They are? *'Yellow': Oh, yeah. *(Suddenly, The Empire arrives) *'Black': It's the Empire! *'Barranco': Now hand over the elements of harmony, or suffer the great wrath. *'Big Red': How many are there? *'Jul': Never mind how many! Just give us the holy Elements! *'Zack': I completely don't understand, is it like some kind of Forerunner origin? *(All the sudden, an Empire Kraken appears) *'Zack': Oh, that. What is this you called the Elements of Harmony? *'Barranco': The Elements of Harmony were six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. It is revealed that the Elements of Harmony were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of years ago. However, doing so had the potential to release the Everfree Forest and destroy Equestria. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and only activates if the wielder possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use were generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. Give us the holy elements right now. *'Anthony': We think we do have the holy Elements. *'Mordecai': Anthony, Kody, Arnie, why do you three have that holy Elements with you? *'Anthony': It's a long story. We found it when X-Po and I found it under the bushes. Here take it. *(Anthony hands Barranco a holy Elements) *'Barranco': Yes. We got it. Say, hello to our new empire lord. *(Death Felonious arrives) *'Rigby': Who is that guy? Who look like Ezra? *'Barranco': That's Death Felonious. He is Ezra's evil clone. *Rigby: What.... Does he do exactly? *Barranco: Well I only trained him to kill and think about death of the heroes. *Rigby: Dang it. *'Barranco': I also bought Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy with us as out henchmen. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy arrives) *'Princess Celestia': No. It can't be. They are stronger than this I know they are. *Barrnaco: Oh really? Nightmare Twilight, blast Princess Celestia in the heart. (Nightmare Twilight turns coldly towards Princess Celestia and steadied her magic) *Princess Celestia: No Twilight it's me! Princess Celestia! Don't you remember?! *Twilight: Yes. I remember I NEVER LIKED YOU! ' (Twilight's magic grows and blasts a heartbroken Celestia in the heart) *Barranco: Oh you don't believe me? *'Shining Armor: I got this. Twilight, it's me your older brother. Don't you remember the good times we had when we were young? *'Twilight: '''Those were mediocre. They mean nothing to me. *'Shining Armor:(in tears) Oh my god. *'Applejack: '(smirks) Truth hurts doesn't it? (Starlight Glimmer comes in behind Twilight) (Twilight senses her presence as her ears twitches) (Twilight blasts Starlight, but she quickly recovers) *'''Starlight Glimmer: I don't want to hurt you Twilight! (Starlight uses her magic to float) You taught me friendship Twilight!(turns to the rest of the Mane Six) You all did! (Turns back to Twilight in tears) Doesn't that mean anything anymore Twi? *'Twilight: '''Fr.... Friendship?(Twilight clenches her eyes shut, and starts twitching like she's having an inner battle with herself) *'Starlight Glimmer: Come on Twilight, fight it! *'''Bowser: Don't listen to the heroes, Twilight! *'King Pig': The heroes are heretics who opposed our Glory of Evil! *'Nightmare Twilight': You're right. Time to use our new weapons that our Empire Lords gave us. *(Nightmare Mane Six activates their Darksabers) *'Nightmare Rarity': My lords, use your Energy Swords and Lightsabers. *'Barranco, Bowser and King Pig': Right! *(Barranco, Bowser and King Pig activates their Energy Swords and Lightsabers) *'Bowser': We also created evil clones of the Mane six their names are Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie. *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie arrives) *'King Pig': Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity, Evil Pinkie Pie, activate your lightsabers. *'Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie': Yes, my lords. *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie activate their lightsabers) *'Spike (Dragon)': Have it your way. Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Thel, Rtas, Zack, Rowan, can you use your lightsabers and the darksabers? *'Lion-O': You got it, Spike. *(Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan activates their lightsabers and the darksabers) *'Vinny': Bring it on. *'Evil Applejack': DON'T HOLD BACK! (The heroes ran towards the Evil Mane Six) (While the epic fight was going on, Evil Twilight was about to attack Apple Bloom) *'Apple Bloom': Tw..... Twilight.... No.... *'Evil Twilight': GOOD RIDDANCE! *'Spike (Dinosaur)': TWILIGHT! (Evil Twilight turns coldly towards Spike) I don't want to fight or hurt you. *'Evil Twilight': I would any day. (Twilight gallops towards Spike who aims a red laser beam surrounding his fist at Twilight) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Don't move. (Evil Twilight studies Spike) (She doesn't see any regret in his movements, but she sees regret in his eyes) Twilight, you are my best friend. My big sister. I would never fight you. Even if your evil. But ifif your willing to fight me.... (Deactivates his laser) then I won't fight back. (In tears) Just get it over with so I won't have to see you like this anymore! *'Evil Twilight': Sp..... Spike? (Twilight once again looks like she's having an inner battle with herself) *'Evil Rarity': Come on. We got to end this. *'Evil Twilight': Right. *'Nightmare Twilight': Let's do this. (The Evil Mane Six floats into the air, dark auras surrounding them) *'Starlight Glimmer: '''No, it can't be happening! *'Barrnaco: It's happening! Watch as they become their full Evil selves! Watch as they become completely under Empire Lord control! (Eyes sparkling ) Watch as your friendship gets banished. *'''Starlight Glimmer:(in worry\concern) TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!! *'Skoodge': Come on! All together now! *'Warden Eternal': (Kills Skoodge) That pleases our glory. *'Bashful': Come on. We have to help them! *(Argan aimed his Binary Rifle at Bashful) *'Argan': Don't make us execute you and fed your corpse to the Kig Yar. *'Sleepy': We won't. *'Zelok': Good. *'Michelangelo': Why don't you just take over Nightmare Ponyville? *'Barranco': You know what you're right. We will take over Nightmare Ponyville. Come on, everybody to the Nightmare Ponyville. *(As the empire headed to the fleet and head to Nightmare Ponyville) *'Leonardo': They got away. They headed to Nightmare Ponyville. *'Kanan': Don't worry. Celestia, Luna, maybe you two need some training. *'Princess Luna': Why? *'Kanan': To become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Princess Luna': Okay. *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle watches them) *'Kamen Rider Dark Beetle': Hmph. *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle sees the Mother Box and Father Box) *'Kamen Rider Dark Beetle': What's this? Mother Box and the Father Box doing here? *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle grabs the Mother Box and Father Box) *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle walks away) *(At The Ghost) *'Princess Celestia': We don't know how? We don't have a lightsabers. *'Zeb': Don't worry, Mordo and Rigby got you a gift. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers) *'Mordecai': Here. You might need this. These are your new weapons the lightsabers. You gonna use it. *'Princess Luna': We will, Mordecai. It's training time. *'Gruff': Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna puts the helmets on, which covers their eyes) *'Obi-Wan': Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Princess Celesia and Princess Luna Stretch out with your feelings! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *'Princess Celestia': Yeah. We did it. *'Plo Koon': Now, use the force, Celestia, Luna. *'Princess Luna': We will. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna use the force by using their Jedi powers to make a box of guns float) *'Sunset Shimmer': They sure about this? *'Apple Bloom': We hope so. *'Blythe': Hey, I think I do remember. *'Zecora': You do? *'Blythe': Yeah. When the Empire gives Whitney, Britney, Cashmere, Velvet and Madame Pom a Lightsabers, Makarov PM Pistols and Lightsaber Shotos. *'Sweetie Drops': Really? *'Blythe': Yeah. *'Jasper Jones': Anyway, who are Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie? *'Flash Sentry': Their are the evil clones of the Mane Six. The Empire created the Evil Mane Six. *'Sweetie Belle': They are? *'Penny Ling': Yes. *'Starlight Glimmer': They sure are gonna become the next generation of the Jedi? *'Shining Armor': Yes. *'Flash Sentry': We have to find a way to separate Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy's bodies. *'Cheerilee': We need to figure out a way to split Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy apart. *'Spike (Dragon)': How? There's nothing we could do? *'Anthony': The energy from each split emitter will meet in the middle. The burst it creates should be able to split Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy apart. So the plants is Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy, and it's captured the rocks-- Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. *'Spike (Dragon)': Okay, mine ready. *'Anthony': Stand back, everyone. *(Anthony using the Split Emitters to split the trees on the rocks) *'Big Macintosh': Rocks are free. *'Scootaloo': (Chuckles) It worked. *(Trees got out from the rocks) *'Anthony': It'll take a while, but we got to amp up the power. *'Cheese Canswich': Hopefully it'll work. *'Anthony': While you do that, I'm gonna plan the ambush. *(Anthony leaves by going in a elevator that leads to his underground base) *'Silver Spoon': Good luck. Hope they can handle it? *'Spitfire': We're really hope so. *'Spike (Dragon)': When you were going to be training me, I thought there'd be more sword fighting involved. *'Ezra': We should get started. *'Shinning Armor': Hey, what's this? *'Ezra': Training saber. Before we start with the real thing, I want to see your technique. *'Spike (Dragon), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer': (Grunts) *'Ezra': Every mistake is a limb lost. The blade is never at rest. *'Starlight Glimmer': Right. *'Ezra': I think you're doing well. *'Princess Cadance': Yeah. We are. *'Ezra': Maybe I won't go easy on you this time. *'Spike (Dragon), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer': (Grunting) And that's your head. *'Ezra': Wow. Good work. *'Spike (Dragon)': Thanks. *'Kanan': So what do you want them to do? *'Thel': Give them the sabers. Let them own it and who they are. *'Ezra': Sure thing. My other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin will give you new weapons. *'Zim': Here, Spike (Dinosaur), Cadance, Shining Armor, Shimmer, your new weapons. *(Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin hands Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Glimmer) *'Spike (Dragon)': It's that a lightsabers? *'Gumball': Yes. It's all yours now. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': Take it. It's all yours. *'Robin': Ignite the sabers. *'Shining Armor': We will. *(Spike Dragon, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer activates their lightsabers) *'Ezra': Energy constantly flows through the crystal. You're not fighting with a simple sabers as much as you are directing a current of power. Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well, and become a part of the sabers. *(Ezra activates his lightsaber) *'Ezra': The blades will be drawn to each other. Block high. There's pull. Can you feel it? Respect its strength. Block low. High. Middle. High. Low. Middle. Good. Let's work on a series. Are you ready? *'Starlight Glimmer': Yeah. *'Ezra': Remember the forms I taught you. Take ready position. We'll start slow. One two three four five six Faster. One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six. You're making it easy on me. Ready position. One, two, three, four, five, six. You're connecting with it. It's becoming a part of you. But you cannot rely solely on the sabers. You must use all your skills together. Ready position. *'Shining Armor': You know it. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger is seen spying on them) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Not bad, Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Sunset Glimmer. *(Suddenly, Yellow Scorpion Ranger arrives) *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Hello. *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Who are you? *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': My name is Yellow Scorpion Ranger. *'Dino Charge Graphire Ranger': You're a Scorpion Ranger? Then, how are you gonna stop me? *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': This! *(Navy Scorpion Ranger and Crimson Scorpion Ranger arrives) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': More Scorpion Rangers? *'Navy Scorpion Ranger': Indeed! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': You have more Scorpion Rangers with you? *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Yep. Their with me. Okay everyone, our roll call names then. *'Navy Scorpion Ranger and Crimson Scorpion Ranger': Sure! *'Crimson Scorpion Ranger': Crimson Scorpion! Crimson Scorpion Ranger! *'Navy Scorpion Ranger': Navy Scorpion! Navy Scorpion Ranger! *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Yellow Scorpion! Yellow Scorpion Ranger! *'Scorpion Rangers': The justice of dimensions is within us! We are Scorpion Rangers! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Scorpion Rangers? No matter. I'm going to fight you three. *'Crimson Scorpion Ranger': I won't allow it! *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Scorpion Rangers are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Why?! Why is this happening? *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Because, we the Scorpion Rangers are working for the Cabal Council. *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Cabal Council?! *'Crimson Scorpion Ranger': That's right! That's why were sent by the Cabal Council to stop you! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Yeah right! I don't know what's been going on here or why you were sent here to stop me? *'Scorpion Rangers': Ninja Triple Scorpion Crush! *(Scorpion Rangers attacks Dino Charge Graphite Ranger) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': I better run off and fast. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger runs away) *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Run, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, run like the wind. But, you can never stop the Cabal Council. (Laughs) *'Anthony': (On Computer) The Split emitters are ready. Meet Kody, Arnie, Ted, X-PO and me in Nightmare Ponyville. *(At Nightmare Ponyville) *'Anthony': Okay, team, this is the plan to ambush Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. We need the four split emitters placed precisely in these locations. Spike (Dinosaur), here is where you'll wait. Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy will have to come in this way. If they transforms, then we can split them. Go. *'Zim': Hope the Tallest and Arbiter will come up with the cure? *'Thel': We hope so, Zim. *(At Fleet of Particular Justice) *'Red (Tallest)': This is very difficult work. We are most likely the only person alive who could perform this procedure. Now where is the-- *'N'tho 'Sraom': You mean this? *'Purple (Tallest)': Yes, that's exactly. As We are saying, The precise chemical combination that will-- *'Usze 'Taham': You'll need some of this, too. *'Red (Tallest)': Thanks. The antidote is cooking. *'Dewer Delumino': For how long? *'Purple (Tallest)': Eight minutes left. *(At Nightmare Ponyville) *'Anthony': The split emitters are ready. This could be very dangerous for you, Spike (Dinosaur). *'Spike (Dragon)': Don't worry, I'm going after Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *'Apple Bloom': Good luck. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy arrives) *'Nightmare Pinkie Pie': Oh, you're here to defeat us? *'Spike (Dragon)': That's right. I am. Let's do it. *(Spike Dinosaur, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy are fighting each other) *'Nightmare Rarity': No! Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy! Not now! *'Anthony': Get ready. *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) *'Spike (Dragon)': Their starting to transform. *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) *'Spike (Dragon)': Anthony, do it! *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) What's happening? *'Spike (Dragon)': (Grunting) *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) *(Anthony using the Split Mitters to split Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy up) *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy tries to hold on, but fails) *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy got out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy's bodies) *'Shining Armor': Yes! *'Princess Cadance': It worked! *'Nightmare Rainbow Dash': (Grunting) Curse you, heroes! You may have released, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy, but they still trapped in Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie's bodies. *'Spike (Dragon)': What? *(Suddenly Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy transform into Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie) *'Evil Rarity': You can not defeat us. *'Spike (Dragon)': Now! *'Anthony': Now, this might tickle. *(Anthony using the Split Mitters to split Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie up) *'Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie': (Screaming) *'Starlight Glimmer': It's working! It's working! *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie tries to hold on, but fails) *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy got out of Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie's bodies) *'Scootaloo': Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy! *'Flash Sentry': Spike (Dragon), you're okay? *'Spike (Dragon)': Yeah. I'm fine. *'Evil Twilight Sparkle': Curse you, heroes. You have free Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. But, we'll back. You'll see. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie runs away) *'Scootaloo': They got away. *'Sleepy': Let them. At least we free Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. *'Apple Bloom': You're right. *'Zim': Look! *(The Almighty Massive and the Fleet of Particular Justice approached and spread the cure all over, making the earth ponies, pegasuses, unicorns and foals back to normal) *'Sunset Shimmer': It worked. *(Kamen Rider Metal Builder watches the earth ponies, pegasuses, unicorns and foals are back to normal) *'Kamen Rider Metal Builder': Hmm. *(Kamen Rider Metal Builder walks away) *(At Moon's Interior) *'Argan': My lords, the heroes have separated Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie's bodies and the Nightmare Ponies are turn back to normal as Ponies. *'Warden Eternal': No matters. We still got Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie to join us and become the empire lords. *'Zelok': You're right. They have become the empire lords. *'Barranco': However, we got something else. *'Argan': What was it? *(Deximax Welden arrives) *'Deximax Welden': That would be me. *'Zelok': Uh, who exactly are you? *'Deximax Welden': My name is Deximax Welden. I am the supervisor of the Rabbid Empire. *'Argan': You're the supervisor of the Rabbid Empire? *'Deximax Welden': Yep. *'Zelok': Oh. Okay. *(Flash-Eye arrives) *'Flash-Eye': Maybe, I can help you to join the Rabbid Empire. *'Zelok': Who's he? *'Flash-Eye': My name is Flash-Eye. I'm the newest member and the lord of the Rabbid Empire. I've brought someone to help us. *(Hessonite and Squaridot arrives) *'Argan': Who's those two? *'King Bowser': Don't worry, Argan. Suzuie Yunazaki, the advisor of the Rabbid Empire to explain it. *(Suzuie Yunazaki arrives) *'Suzuie Yanazaki': Thank you, my lord. Hessonite and Squaridot are here to join us. *'Zelok': Okay, then. Are you here to join us? *'Hessonite': Yes. *'Squaridot': We are here to join the Rabbid Empire. *'Zelok': Excellent. *(At Park) *'Twilight': Thanks for freeing us from Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie out of our bodies. *'Starlight Glimmer': You're welcome with a little help from our friends. *'Benson': That's right. Okay, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards, will take job at the park? *'Twilight': You got it, Benson. We're in. *'Doc': That's wonderful. *'Sleepy': Yep. *'Doc': Well, since you're freeing you from Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie. Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman are gonna give you some new weapons for you. *'Pinkie Pie': Okay, then. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman hands Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy a Lightsabers) *'Rarity': What is it? *'Rigby': Your new weapons, the Lightsabers. You could use it and you'll need some training. *'Rainbow Dash': Cool. *'Mordecai': Wanna use it for your jedi training? *'Twilight Sparkle': Sure. *'Mordecai': Say, Spike (Dragon), you're not a dinosaur are you? *'Spike (Dragon)': No, Mordo, no I'm not. I'm a dragon. I have wings. I needed these wings to fly. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Spike (Dragon)': Yeah. *'Princess Luna': Here, Kody, take this. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna hands Kody Ian a Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle) *'Kody Ian': It's that a Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle? *'Princess Celestia': Yes. *'Kody Ian': Oh. Did you have that Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle and it was match with your cutie marks? *(Princess Luna and Princess Celsetia stare at each other) *'Princess Luna': Kind of. *'Kody Ian': Okay, then. *'Shining Armor': Oh, hey, Kody, this is for you. *(Shining Armor and Princess Cadance hands Kody Ian a Retweet Fullbottle and How Nice Fullbottle) *'Kody Ian': Well, what do you know a Retweet Fullbottle and How Nice Fullbottle. *'Princess Cadance': Yep. *'Kody Ian': Did you two have it with you? *'Shining Armor': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Say, SpongeBob, didn't you started the Flabby Patty restaurant just to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton team up. With the power of friendship? *'SpongeBob': Yep. I also gave the Flappy Patty secret formula to Mr. Krabs. *'Mordecai': Really? How did that happened? *'SppongeBob': Well, I'll tell you. *(Flashback started) *'Mr. Krabs': Step right out. Try the new Flappy Patty! Get your new Flappy Patty here! *(The customers eats the Flappy Patties) *'Squidward Tentacles': Wow. They loved the Flappy Patties. *'SpongeBob': Yep. They did. *'Squidward Tentacles': How did you do it? *'SpongeBob': It's easy. I attempt to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. The pair both wants to steal the secret formula from the Flabby Patty due to its success. They team up and successfully steal the Flabby Patty recipe. They read it and find out it is actually a recipe for friendship. I revealed it was all set up so I could make Mr. Krabs and Plankton cooperate. After finding this out, they team up and chase me. *'Squidward Tentacles': Whoa. You did make Mr. Krabs and Plankton cooperate. *'SpongeBob': Yep. I also gave Mr. Krabs a Flappy Patty secret formula. *'Squidward Tentacles': Really? What's in that secret formula of the Flappy Patty?) (SpongeBob: The secret formula of the Flappy Patty is a hamburger that contains light pink meat and lettuce on a sesame seed bun. *'Squidward Tentacles': Wow. You did gave Mr. Krabs a Flappy Patty secret formula.) (SpongeBob: That's right, Squidward. I did. *(Mr. Krabs arrives) *'Mr. Krabs': That's right, Squidward. He did. He gave me a Flappy Patty secret formula. Squidward Tentacles a Flappy Patty secret formula Now, I have two secret formulas from now on are the Krabby Patty and the Flappy Patty. *'Squidward Tentacles': Wow. That was amazing. Say, Mr. Krabs, are you gonna put the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Flappy Patty secret formula in the safe? *'Mr. Krabs': You know it, Mr. Squidward.) *(Mr. Krabs put the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Flappy Patty secret formula and closes the safe) *'Mr. Krabs': There. That should do it.) *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow, SpongeBob. You did gave Mr. Krabs a Flappy Patty secret formula. *'SpongeBob': That's right, Mordo. Now Mr. Krabs has two secret formulas from now on are the Krabby Patty and the Flappy Patty. *'Pinkie Pie': Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash, I forgot to tell you. (Hands Rainbow Dash a package) You forgot to open your package. *'Rainbow Dash': Oh my gosh, Pinkie, you're right. I totally forgot to open my package. *(Rainbow Dash opens the package to reveal a Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny) *'Rainbow Dash': A Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny? I love it, Pinkie. Thanks. *'Pinkie Pie': You're welcome. *'Applejack': That's Rainbow Dash's package? A Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny? *'Pinkie Pie': Yep. (to Fluttershy) Say, Fluttershy, didn't you drawn to the attention of a stand where a disguised Flim and Flam sell cheaply-made "Holly the Hearth Warmer" dolls? *'Fluttershy': Why yes, Pinkie, I did. I was distracted. I forgot to give Rainbow Dash a Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny. (to Rainbow Dash) Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I forgot to give you that Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny because of Flim and Flam during at the Rainbow Falls Hearth's Warming Craft Fair. *'Rainbow Dash': Oh, don't worry about it, Fluttershy. At least, I still have my Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny with me. *'Kevin Levin': Hey, guys. I just found something. *'Ben Tennyson': What did you find, Kev? *(Kevin Levin shows them his AntiTrix) *'Gwen Tennyson': It's that your AntiTrix? *'Kevin Levin': Why, yes it is. *'Rook Blonko': Was it your AntiTrix a knock-off alternative to the Omnitrix created by you? *'Kevin Levin': Yep. *'Ben Tennyson': Didn't you use it to attack me last year? *'Kevin Levin': Yeah, I did, Ben. Also, I have to owe you apology. *'Ben Tennyson': What for? *'Kevin Levin': I'm sorry for bullying you that caused you to have a fear of public restrooms, and why you wouldn't eat lunch for 3 months. *'Ben Tennyson': It's okay, Kev. I accept for your better apology. *'Gwen Tennyson': Say, Kev. Are you and Ben went to elementary school in the 4th grade while you were young? *'Kevin Levin': Why yes, Gwen. We did. *'Ben Tennyson': Are you gonna wear your AntiTrix? *'Kevin Levin': Of course. *(Kevin Levin put his AntiTrix on) *'Kevin Levin': That's better. *'Ben Tennyson': Wow, Kev. Maybe you could use your aliens to become good? *'Kevin Levin': That's a great idea, Ben. I will use my aliens for good for now. *'Mario': Excuse us, guys. We've got something for you. *(Mario, Sonic and Kirby hands Mordecai's Crew a Mario Fullbottle, Sonic Fullbottle, Mario Ridewatch, Sonic Ridewatch, Kirby Ridewatch 2.0 and Kirby Ridewatch) *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Sonic': It's a Mario Fullbottle, Sonic Fullbottle, Mario Ridewatch, Sonic Ridewatch, Kirby Ridewatch 2.0 and Kirby Ridewatch. Me, Mario and Kirby found it. *'Mordecai': Wow. Thanks, guys. *'Sonic': You're welcome. *(Kamen Rider Surge watches them) *'Kamen Rider Surge': Heh. (Sees the Poisandra Charger and Curio Charger) Hello. *(Kamen Rider Surge grabs the Poisandra Charger and Curio Charger) *'Kamen Rider Surge': Got them. Now, then. Back to the Negative World where the Cabal Council lives. *(Cyrus Riktor and Heckon arrives) *'Cyrus Riktor': Surge, did you find anything? *'Kamen Rider Surge': Yes, I did. (Shows Cyrus Riktor and Heckon) I just found the Poisandra Charger and Curio Charger. *'Cyrus Riktor': Excellent. *'Heckon': That might work. *(Lamunia and Ashina arrives) *'Heckon': Hello, girls, did you find something else? *'Lamunia': Why yes, Heckon, we did. *'Ashina': We've got something for you. *(Lamunia and Ashina hands Heckon a Dino Charge Flute Morpher and Dino Dark Charger) *'Heckon': It's that a Dino Charge Flute Morpher and Dino Dark Charger? *'Lamunia': Yep. You could use it to morph into Dino Charge Dark Ranger. *'Ashina': However, it was not your time to morph yet. *'Heckon': Way ahead of you, Ashina. *(Kamen Rider Cortana arrives with the Karen-Cycle) *'Heckon': Oh, hello, Kamen Rider Cortana, are you riding the Karen-Cycle? *'Kamen Rider Cortana': Why yes, I am. We're gonna give this Karen-Cycle to the Rabbid Empire. *'Heckon': Right. Can you use the Karen-Cycle to ride away to Negative World? *'Kamen Rider Cortana': Sure. Gotta go. To Negative World. *(Kamen Rider Cortana is riding away with the Karen-Cycle) *'Cyrus Riktor': Good luck. *'Heckon': Say, guys, shall we go find the others? *'Cyrus Riktor': Sure. Let's go find the others. *'All': Right! *(Kamen Rider Surge, Cyrus Riktor, Heckon, Lamunia and Ashina are walking away) *(At Dino Charge Dimension) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Welcome back, Prince Philip! Kendall is working on the new Dino Chargers at the underground lab! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': That's great, James. The problem is... Our dimensions are in danger now. Shall we go back to the underground lab where Tyler and the others are? *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Yeah. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Dino Charge Aqua Ranger are walking away) *'of The Elements of Harmony' Secret Ending *(Sometime before Crisis) *(We witness is the Over-Monitoring watching over all the different Earths in his dimension) *(Suddenly, Lila Michael and Kel Mosa arrives) *'Lila Michael': Excuse us, Over-Monitoring. *'Over-Monitoring': What is it? *'Kel Mosa': You cousin, The Monitoring is using his Book of Legacy to massacre all its inhabitants at Ventara. *'Over-Monitoring': Wait, what? *'Lila Michael': It's a truth. Your cousin is evil. He proceeded in altering Ventara's fantasy. He is up to no good. *'Over-Monitoring': Well, that can't be good. What do we do? *'Kel Mosa': We gotta gonna need help to stop your cousin. *'Over-Monitoring': Right. What do we do now? *'Lila Michael': What about recruiting heroes? *'Over-Monitoring': Perfect. Multiverse or Dimensions? *'Kel Mosa': Dimensions. *'Over-Monitoring': Excellent. I must recuriting heroes from dimensions. However, it's not my time to recruiting heroes yet. Let's go. *'Lila Michael and Kel Mosa': Right! *(Over-Montiroing, Lila Michael and Kel Mosa are walking away) ---- *'Troy Burrows': It's Morphin Time! *'Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Troy Burrows, Gia Moran and Noah Carver': Go, Go Megaforce! Ha! *(Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Troy Burrows, Gia Moran and Noah Carver transform into Mega Rangers) *'Megaforce Red': Time to power up! *'Mega Rangers': Super Mega Mode! *(Mega Rangers transform into Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Mega Rangers': Ha! ---- *(Meanwhile) *'Alec Sterankon': Hmm. Maybe if I discover something special, I might even want to use it. *(Alec Sterankon sees the Cross-Z Ridewatch) *'Alec Sterankon': Hmm. What's this? *(Alec Sterankon grabs the Cross-Z Ridewatch) *'Alec Sterankon': Where did this ridewatch come from? I'm gonna hold it and fast. *(Suddenly, Maggots arrives) *'Alec Sterankon': Oh, no. Maggots! *(Nelson Carter arrives) *'Alec Sterankon': Nevin. *'Nelson Carter': Come on, Alec. Let's stop that Maggots. *'Alec Sterankon': Right. *'Charge Driver': Hazard Jelly! *'Builder Driver': Wake Up Origin! Are you ready? *'Alec Sterankon and Nelson Carter': Kamen Rider! *'Charge Driver': Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Hazard in Hazard Charge! Buraa! *'Builder Driver': Get Cross-Z Neo! *(Alec Sterankon and Nelson Carter transform into Kamen Rider Hazard Charge and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo) *(Kamen Rider Hazard Charge, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo and Maggots are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Hazard Charge': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo': Yeah! *'Charge Driver': Scrap Break! *'Builder Driver': Ready, go! Origin Finish! *(Kamen Rider Hazard Charge and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo kicks Maggots) *(Maggots are defeated) ---- *(At Dino Charge Dimension) *(At Dino Lab) *'Kendall Morgan': Everyone, glad you're here. I'm working on the new Dino Chargers. *'Shelby': Dino Chargers? What kind of Dino Chargers? *'Kendall Morgan': This kind. (Shows them a Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger) Say hello to the Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger. *'Koda': What's it do? *'Kendall Morgan': Well, the Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, DinoSpicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger that use it for forces a victim to laugh uncontrollably, makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces, increases gravity within a considerable radius, inflates user to a balloon-like shape, conjures a doppelganger, that grants two T-Rex Smashers and say "Double Dino Steel. Armor On.", that gives its user the ability to move at high speed, that gives its user the ability to turn invisible, that gives its user the ability to fly, that gives its user the ability to turn into living metal, that induces spicy sensation to opponents and that gives its user the ability to perform continuous taekwondo martial art feats. *'Ivan': Wow. That actually might work. *'Riley Griffin': The Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger are amazing. *'Kendall Morgan': Yep. *'Chase Randall': Do you really think the Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger will work? *'Kendall Morgan': Don't worry, Chase, it will work. *(Suddenly, something in Kendall Morgan's pocket goes off) *'Kendall Morgan': Ooh, what's that? My pager? Now who could be contacting me at this-? *(Pager Message: HELP!!! New phone, who dis?) *'Kendall Morgan': Hour. Well well well, looks like we got a message from our friends at Dragon Knight Dimension. *'Zenowing': Could this be an emergency? *'Kendall Morgan': Yes. *'Tyler': Should we help our friends about this? *'Kendall Morgan': Yes, Tyler, we are. We gonna help our friends. Let's get started. *(At Beetleborgs Dimension) *(With Goldex) *(Someone throw a Karato Card and Goldex got it) *(A live-action Karato arrives) *'Karato': I'm here, Karato, let's fight! Jan Stick! *(Karato hits Goldex) *'Karato': Wire Punch! *(Karato punches Goldex) *(Goldex shoots Karato) *'Karato': Jan Blader! *(Janpason slashes Goldex) *'Karato': Knee Kick Missile! *(Karato uses Knee Kick Missile and attacks Goldex) *'Goldex': Aah! *(Goldex is defeated) *'Karato': I did it. *(A live-action White Blaster Beetleborg arrives) *'White Blaster Beetleborg': Hey there, Karato. *'Karato': Josh, what are you doing here? *'White Blaster Beetleborg': I'm here to tell you we've got emergency. *'Karato': What emergency? *'White Blaster Beetleborg': A emergency at Hillhurst Mansion. It's imporant. Come on, we got to get there! *'Karato': Right. *(Karato and White Blaster Beetleborg are walking away) *(At Dragon Knight Dimension) *(With Kit Taylor, Quinn, Van and Chase) *'Kit Taylor': Hey, guys? What's going on? *'Quinn': This is no time, Kit! Ian, Cameron and Hunt are gonna meet us outside! *'Kit Taylor': Really?! Where are they?! Hey, Chase, where are they? *'Chase': Hold it. There's nothing out of the ordinary so far. *'Kit Taylor': What the heck, Chase? Don't joke around. *'Quinn': No... My predications are always right. *(With Ian, Cameron and Hunt) *'Cameron': So this is where they're hiding. Alright, let's find them. *(With Chase) *'Chase': There they are! It's Ian, Cameron and Hunt! *'Quinn': Let's go help them! *'Kit Taylor': Yeah! *'Kit Taylor and Van': Kamen Rider! *'Quinn and Chase': Kamen Rider! *(Quinn, Chase, Kit Taylor and Van transform into Kamen Rider Sting, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Camo) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Alright! *(Kamen Rider Sting, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Camo are headed outside) *(At Outside) *'Ian, Cameron and Hunt': Kamen Rider! *(Ian, Cameron and Hunt transform into Kamen Rider Incisor, Kamen Rider Thurst and Kamen Rider Axe) *(Kamen Rider Sting, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Camo are made it outside) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Alright, guys, we're here. What do you want us to talk about? *'Kamen Rider Thurst': Bad news, guys. The Rabbid Empire might not be the only threat at hand here. *'Kamen Rider Sting': So it would seem. *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': So, uh... What are we gonna do about it? *'Kamen Rider Axe': We don't know, but we can't come up with something fast, we have a bad feeling this whole crisis is not going to end well. *'Kamen Rider Camo': Right. Anything else? *'Kamen Rider Thurst': Yes. We need you tell the others from different dimensions about the Cabal Council. *'Kamen Rider Sting': Are you kidding us? How? *'Kamen Rider Incisor': We're not sure. They are the old friends and allies of the Rabbid Empire. *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Did they have a history together? *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Yes. *'Kamen Rider Camo': Seriously? But how? *'Kamen Rider Axe': We don't know they doing it. We just need you to them. At least, not til we get a chance to tell them. *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Urrgh, fine. We'll do it. But you can't put off telling forever. *'Kamen Rider Thurst': Yeah we know. We've got something to show you. *(Kamen Rider Thurst and Kamen Rider Axe shows Kamen Rider Sting, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Camo a Evolve Advent Card and Run Vent Advent Card) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': It's that a Evolve Advent Card and Run Vent Advent Card? *'Kamen Rider Axe': Yes. It was created by Eubulon, which allows the 13 Riders to use it. *'Kamen Rider Camo': We can do that?! *'Kamen Rider Thurst': Yes. We could do that. *(Suddenly, a live-action Sheerghosts and Gelnewts arrives) *'Dest Visor': Strike Vent! *(Kamen Rider Axe summons Dest Claw gauntlets) *'Kamen Rider Axe': Damn monsters, coming in just as they showed up! *'Drag Visor': Final Vent! *(Kamen Rider Dragon Knight kicks Gelnewts and Sheergoats) *(Gelnewts and Sheergoats are defeated) *(Kamen Rider Sting, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider Camo, Kamen Rider Incisor, Kamen Rider Thurst, Kamen Rider Axe, Sheerghosts and Gelnewts are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': There are too many! We have to go! *'Kamen Rider Thurst': Damn, retreat! *(Kamen Rider Incisor and Kamen Rider Thurst runs away) *(Kamen Rider Axe runs away) *'Bio Visor': Clear Vent! *'Kamen Rider Spear': Retreat for now. *(Kamen Rider Camo got Kamen Rider Spear) *'Kamen Rider Camo': Okay! *(Kamen Rider Camo and Kamen Rider Spear are disappeared) *(Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Sheerghosts and Gelnewts are fighting each other) *(Kamen Rider Dragon Knight runs away) ---- *(Meanwhile in Park 2099) *'Frinda': You're a bit late. *'Mordecai 2099': Can't all be everywhere at once. *'Frinda': A little text might have been nice. *'Rigby 2099': We were gone for less than two hours. What happened? *'Frinda': Okay, okay, okay. I know what it looks like, but... here's the good news. *'Ben Tennyson 2099': Oh, here we go. *'Frinda': The multiverse didn't collapse. *'Rook Blonko 2099': Oh, cool! *'Frinda': A little touch and go. It worked out. *'Gwen Tennyson 2099': Great story. Hey, did you finish the goober? *'Frinda': It's not a goober. It's a gizmo. *'Kevin Levin 2099': You always have to call me out? It's just really frustrating and that bums me out. *'Frinda': Don't get too excited, heroes. It's just a prototype. *'Lucy Mann 2099': Not excited. *'Frinda': But you could be the first person to make an autonomous multiverse jump, or the last. *(Mordecai's Crew 2099 puts on the Multiverse-Hopping Devices on) *'Kenneth Tennyson 2099': Okay, so we're just... gonna roll the dice on this? *'Frinda': So what do you say, pal? Where do you want to go first? *'Rad Dudesman 2099': Let's start at the present. To see the present heroes. *(Moredecai's Crew 2099 jumps into the present and meets Mordecai's Crew) *'Skurd 2099': Whoa! *'Mordecai': What the–? *'Rigby': Who the heck are you? *'Manny Armstrong 2099': We're Mordecai's Crew 2099. *'Helen Wheels 2099': Now listen, listen. We're from the future. *'Alan Albright 2099': We need you to come with us. *'Ben Tennyson': To where? The future? *'Cooper Daniels 2099': Yes. We'll explain everything at the Park 2099. *'Rook Blonko': Okay, let's go. *(Mordecai's Crew 2099 and Mordecai's Crew jumps into the future) *'Mordecai': So, are you us from the future? *'Mordecai 2099': Why, yes we are. *'Rigby': It's there a park members of 2099 in the future? *'Rigby 2099': Yes. *'Rigby': Okay, then. *'Howard Weinerman': So this is the future. *'Howard Weinerman 2099': That's right. *'Mordecai 2099': There's something you should know. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Ester 2099': Your enemies, the Rabbid Empire has met their old friends and allies, the Cabal Council. *'Kevin Levin': Cabal Council? Who the heck is the Cabal Council? *'Kai Green 2099': The Cabal Council are the a powerful empire led by their leaders and the old friends and allies of the Rabbid Empire. *'Gwen Tennyson': Did the Rabbid Empire and the Cabal Council have a history together? *'Rook Shar 2099': Yes. They do have a history together. *'Gwen Tennyson': Oh. *'Lucy Mann': Where does the Cabal Council located? *'Eunice 2099': It was located at the Negative World. *'Kenneth Tennyson': What's that? *'Dan Zembrovski 2099': The Negative World is the home of the Cabal Council. *'Rad Dudesman': The Cabal Council has lived at the Negative World? *'Troll Moko 2099': Yes. You must gather everyone and find new recruits at the park to stop the Cabal Council. *'Mordecai': Why are you guys telling us all this? *'Amanda Highborn 2099': Because, it's the truth. You guys gotta stop the Cabal Council and fast. *'Mordecai': Got it. It was nice meeting you. *'Randy Cunningham 2099': You too. *'Jimmy Jones 2099': Good luck. *'Jimmy Jones': Thanks. *(Mordecai's Crew jumps into the present) *'Jimmy Jones': It's Mordecai's Crew 2099 a truth about the Cabal Council? *'Mordecai': We think so, Jimmy. What could it mean? ---- *(Redbot, Mick Kanic and Dane Romero were working on a new transporter device that can reach out to different dimensions that aren’t Ranger Dimensions. Then, the Ninja Nexus Prism started to glow) *'Dane Romero': Hey, Mick, what’s that? *(They stopped working to see the Nexus Prism glowing) *'Mick Kanic': hat my friends is the Ninja Nexus Prism. It’s the source of making Ninja Power Stars. And right now, it’s showing us a vision. *(The prism started showing them a vision for the next Ninja Power Star. It seems the prism wants to combine the powers of three ninja teams) *'Redbot': It’s showing us three different ninja teams, but who are the other two? We’ve never seen them before. *'Mick Kanic': Me neither. Right now, I gotta go make a new power star. You guys continue working on the transporter device. *'Dane Romero': Will do. *(Dane Romero and Redbot went back to work while Mick went to grab some Ninja Steel to work on the new Ninja Power Star) ---- *(At INZECT HQ) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) While the INZECT are busy, Molly Kelly, a supervisor of INZECT is showing the INZECT Riders something. *'Taro Yakumo': What is it you wanna tell us, Molly? *'Molly Kelly': Look at this. *'Reporter': (On IPad) Update on the skyscraper fires. The cause on the fires are still unknown. The latest reports count over 900 casualties. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Molly Kelly suspects that Rabbid Empire is behind the latest building fires. *'Sora Yuliya': Rabbid Empire... *'Reporter': (On IPad) Also, the mysterious Kamen Rider appeared has put out the fire with water. *'Sora Yuliya': Mysterious Kamen Rider? *'Molly Kelly': Indeed, Sora. Rocky wanting me to tell you. Report to his office immediately. It's important. *'Arinca Kakiki': Got it. *'Sam Welsh': But... But if Rabbid Empire is behind these fires... Then we should help the heroes. *'Jeff Amell': Yeah. Let's go to Rocky's office. *'All': Right! *(INZECT Riders are headed to Rocky Klark's office) *(AT Neo-INZECT HQ) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) While the Neo-INZECT are busy, Chifula Oriuna, a supervisor of Neo-INZECT is showing the Neo-INZECT Riders something. *'Derek Klarke': What is it you wanna tell us, Chifula? *'Chifula Oriuna': Look at this. *'Reporter': (On IPad) Update on the skyscraper fires. The cause on the fires are still unknown. The latest reports count over 900 casualties. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Chifula Oriuna suspects that Rabbid Empire is behind the latest building fires and the building explodes during the nighttime. *'Sander Tencan': Rabbid Empire... *'Chifula Oriuna': Indeed, Sander. Ricky wanting me to tell you. Report to his office immediately. It's important. *'Scooter Yugirama': Got it. *'Shu Yugirama': But... But if Rabbid Empire is behind these fires... Then we should help the heroes. *'Hidenarka Otto': Yeah. Let's go to Ricky's office. *'All': Right! *(Neo-INZECT Riders are headed to Ricky Kender's office) *(With Kamen Rider OOZ) *(Kamen Rider OOZ is standing) *(With Kamen Rider W) *(Kamen Rider W is standing) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Will the INZECT and Neo-INZECT are gonna find out who those myserious Kamen Riders are? *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *There are more than six elements of harmony. Since it's not just the mane six, the other Regular Show Fanon characters each have an element of friendship. *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards got a job at the park. *Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts, Diamond Dogs, Flash-Eye, Hessonite and Squaridot are working for the empire. *Blythe remembers Whitney, Britney, Cashmere, Velvet and Madame Pom that the Empire gives them a Lightsabers, Makarov PM Pistols and Lightsaber Shotos. *It is revealed that Spike is not a dinosaur he's a dragon. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gonna train like the Jedi to use the force. *Mordecai and Rigby gives Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers during their training. *Ezra has other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin. *Ezra's other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin gives Spike (Dragon), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Ghimmer a lightsabers. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman gives Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie a Lightsabers in the end. *James Fox, Ryan Carter, Dove Cameron, Peyton List, Tabitha St. Germain, Jonathan McDaniel, Julie Bowen, Josh Duhamel, Justin Baldoni, Roshon Fegan, Keke Palmer, Edward Norton, Breckin Meyer, Peyton Clark, Cobie Smulders, Jim Parsons, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Mike Pollock, Kent Wlliams, Ryan Reynolds, Michael Sinterniklaas, Andrew Francis, Britt McKillip, Aaron Eckhart, Steven Weber, Rob Riggle, Charles Chun, Neil Patrick Harris, Jonathan Sadowski, Sterling Knight, Spencer Boldman, Nicholas Hoult, Seann William Scott, Karan Barr, Bradley Steven Perry, Jack Griff, Blake Michael, Austin Butler, Amber Montana, Nicholas D'Agosto, Moises Arias, Evan Peters, Debby Ryan, Jake Short, Joey Bragg, Tyler James Williams, Austin North, Bella Throne, Kira Kosarin, Ross Lynch, Hal Sparks, Drew Van Acker, Carlon Jeffery, Cathy Weseluck, Ashleigh Ball, Tara Strong and Andrea Libman guest stars as Cyrus Riktor, Heckon, Lamunia, Ashina, Kamen Rider Cortana, Over-Monitoring, Lila Michael, Kel Mosa, Scott Tom, Adrian Cal, Tara Smithye, Junichazz Toze, Bastian Stun, Apollo Most, Doctor Sheilagla/Egyptian-Faced Queen, Psychopath Pirate, Kamen Rider Oma Watch, Kamen Rider Oma Gates, Kamen Rider True Oma Watch, Skeletox, Cobrox, Kamen Rider Evil X, Digitalvirus, Groundrain, Skydrain, Collin Penker/Red Roborider, Norm Osbeen/Blue Roborider, Sammy Burches/Green Roborider, Kanny, Bencho, Somnick, Boomer, Chazlie, Markus, Niko Hane, Ravey Ronald, Kazzy, Mane Thunderlane, Tai Johns, Tonlane Smithing, Trina Hollyway, Terance, Teory, Alplane Fezzy, Jrina Pezscott, Olivan, Joe Rodney, Christen Rick, Logen William, Celina Jazas, Pella Thina, Ashtin Marco, Danald Danielport, Branen Prowler, Justran, Kamen Rider Dark Necom G, Kamen Rider Dark Necom S, Kamen Rider Dark Necom V and Kamen Rider Dark Necom P. *It is revealed that General Barranco, Professor Barranco, PHd Barranco, Dr. Barranco, King Barranco, Sergeant Barranco, Hardhat Barranco and Lifeguard Barranco are brothers. Gallery *The Elements of Harmony/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United